wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Piruluk (TCG)
]] :There are two anime characters corresponding to this LRIG type. See Piruluk or Piruluk (Lostorage). is a blue LRIG type. Piruluk decks focus on controlling the opponent through means such as discard or freeze. They build up their resources through draw cards while whittling down the opponent, until they can win the game unopposed. Piruluk has many different playstyles, depending on the LRIG cards used. Pure blue Piruluk LRIGs focus on drawing cards or discarding opponent's cards. *Blue and black Piruluk focuses on spells and self milling, and can also can salvage spells fairly easily and decrease the cost of spells used. *Remember Piruluk LRIGs focus on controlling opponent's field with freeze effects, then banishing them for low cost. *Allos Piruluk LRIGs focus on discarding cards from both their own hand and their opponent's to take advantage of effects that trigger whenever a card is discarded or whenever the Allos Piruluk player has a low hand size. *Green Piruluk manipulates the ener zone, aiming to assemble SIGNI of multiple different levels in the ener zone. She also has access to Remodeling Parts, an ARTS that lets her spend her ener to enhance her SIGNI. LRIG cards Level 0 * 5th Anniversary Thank You! * Allos Piruluk * Azumi Kagamihara * BLUE LRIG * Botan * Code Piruluk * Code Piruluk Ground * Gor☆geous * infected WIXOSS * JOURNEY LRIG * KAGEHA * Men Who Created WIXOSS * Piruluk * Piruluk (green level 0) * Piruluk and Midoriko * YS Marine Level 1 * Allos Piruluk Alpha * Allos Piruluk MONO * Allos Piruluk K * Code Piruluk Alpha * Code Piruluk Farad * Code Piruluk K * Remember Morni, Star-Reading Miko Level 2 * Allos Piruluk DI * Allos Piruluk M * Code Piruluk Beta * Code Piruluk E * Code Piruluk M * Code Piruluk Microampere * Code Piruluk Milliampere * Code Piruluk Pi * Remember Noon, Star-Reading Miko Level 3 * Allos Piruluk G * Allos Piruluk Gamma * Allos Piruluk TRI * Code Piruluk Delta * Code Piruluk G * Code Piruluk Gamma * Code Piruluk Kilovolt * Code Piruluk Millivolt * Code Piruluk Phi * Code Piruluk Theta * Code Piruluk Ⅹ * Code Piruluk Volt * Remember Dawn, Star-Reading Miko Level 4 * Allos Piruluk N * Allos Piruluk TET * Allos Piruluk TETRA * Code Piruluk EC * Code Piruluk Lambda * Code Piruluk Omega * Code Piruluk Sigma * Code Piruluk T * Code Piruluk VERMILION * Code Piruluk Watt * Code Piruluk Zeta * Remember Midnight, Star-Reading Miko * Remember Night, Star-Reading Miko * Remember Twilight, Star-Reading Miko Level 5 * Allos Piruluk ACRO * Code Piruluk ACRO * Code Piruluk APEX * Piruluk TELOS * Remember Dead Night, Star-Reading Miko Piruluk-limited cards ARTS * Don't Step * Grave Blue * Peeping Analyze * Peeping Charge * Rob Move * Sky Race Route * Worst Condition Resona Level 3 * Dark Art †MGT† SIGNI Level 1 * Beleth, Brass Instrument of Demonic Seas * Code Art RFR * Code Art SML * Code Art TV (Life Burst) * Code Art USS (Life Burst) * Dante, Literary Work of Hell * Kagami, Fragment of Hell (Life Burst) * Manomin, Hoodlum of Demonic Seas (Life Burst) * Teach, Sailor of Demonic Seas (Life Burst) * Yaksini, Fierce God of Hell (Life Burst) Level 2 * Code Art GLK (Life Burst) * Code Art MFR (Life Burst) * Code Art RLC * Code Art RPG * Code Art TRS * Code Art WTC (Life Burst) * Crocell, Duke of Hell (Life Burst) * Morpho Butterfly, Phantom Insect Level 3 * Code Art ACS * Code Art CIL (Life Burst) * Code Art DEF * Code Art ECK (Life Burst) * Code Art MGT (Life Burst) * Code Art MKE (Life Burst, Cross) * Code Art MTD (Life Burst) * Code Art PZL (Life Burst) * Code Art SMP (Life Burst) * Code Art WGM * Marid, Thousand Nights of Hell * Rackham, Sailor of Demonic Seas (Life Burst) * Shark Lance, Water Phantom * Shark Spear, Black Spear of Demonic Seas (Life Burst) * Solomon, Thousand Nights of Hell * Vepar, Wild Storm of Demonic Seas (Life Burst) Level 4 * Araial, Water Phantom * Captain Hook, Claw of Demonic Seas (Life Burst) * Code Art ACG (Life Burst) * Code Art HI (Life Burst, Cross) * Code Art MWO (Life Burst) * Code Art NTC (Life Burst) * Code Art RMN (Life Burst) * Code Art SPS * Code Art TSC (Life Burst) * Code Art WSB (Life Burst) * Code Heart ACR (Life Burst) * Code Heart †CCM† (Life Burst) * Code Heart MPP (Life Burst) * Code Heart SWT (Life Burst) * Code Heart VAC (Life Burst) * Code Heart VⱯC (Life Burst) * Funashimu, Great Phantom Insect (Life Burst) * Screw Carmilla, Crimson Spear of Demonic Seas (Life Burst) * Shahraza, Thousand Nights of Hell (Life Burst) * Slime Queen, Sticky Figure of Hell * §Snowsec§, Great Phantom Insect Level 5 * Code Love Heart CMR (Life Burst) * Code Love Heart †MCMR† (Life Burst) Spell * BAD CONDITION * CIRCLE * CRYSTAL SEAL * DEVIL SEAL * HAND SHOCK (Life Burst) * Improvement * MIRACLE (Life Burst) * PICK UP * PRECIOUS * Scan * SNATCHER (Life Burst) * TREASURE (Life Burst) Piruluk support cards ARTS * Blue Punish * Circuitous Corridor * Lock You Category:Piruluk Category:Blue Category:Green